Gears of War:The Red Beacon
Warning! Contains bad language etc if you dont like this please dont bother reading! Unexpected plans Locust guards assembled themselves in order along with the Drones,Maulers,Boomers,Theron guards,Butchers,Grinders and Kantus priest. They all waited patiently every single one of them pale with scaly skin. Finally the moment they been waiting for. They all looked towards the balcony where a throne was waiting, the heared doors opening and a young locust human looking queen entered, They all roared and chanted "Serve the Queen!". She raised her hands of which made the crowd turn silent in an instant. She stood just in front of her throne facing them. "As you all know Nexus got destroyed, Generations of my locust people drowned in water! But we shall not give in to this damned race! As long as Jacinto sank we will never give up! Once again we fight for power. They killed General RAAM and they killed the head Kantus priest Skorge. But we will never surrender. As you all know my rein is coming to an end soon and my power will be given to one of my daughters, One of them promised to continue our fight! She promises to bring us power! She will lead a good example to her sister. She will help re-build our new city. Just like we managed to re-build my new palace and refuge. We will never surrender!" The Locust all roared with delight chanting and cheering. "We must also destroy the Lambent! To stop them from wrecking our soon to be victory against Humanity!" The locust roared and chanted again. An hour later Queen Myrrah sat quietly on her throne reading a locust document. Suddenly the two large doors in front of the throne opened and two despite being locust human looking women walked into the room, one had greyish scaly skin her hair long and strangely silky, her dress was the same colour as her skin which was just like her mothers, The other locust woman had light reddish scaly skin she was one the the most elegant and more beautiful out of the two she too had long silky hair like her sister and wore a red dress which matched her skin tone, They both walked up to the queen, standing on the top step. "Ah my children" Queen Myrrah said whilst reading the locust scriptures "What is it that you want" "Mother, I was thinking..." The one started she then paused "Yes?" The queen asked "WELL GENTLY DIPSHIT HERE WANTS TO STAY PURE TO THE RIFTWORM" The grey dressed one replied "Gemini!" The other sister snapped "What!? it took you ages to answer Venus!" Gemini shouted back "GIRLS VOLUME!" Myrrah groaned "Sorry" They both said in unison "Venus you can if you want, But its just that if you were to succeed me to the throne would you continue the war for power for my people?" Myrrah asked "No" Came the reply "And whys that?" "Because its pointless, The humans are more powerful than us, no matter how we try, I'd rather hold peace talks with them rather than fight them, Humanitys fascinating I'm sick of fighting" Venus replied with a tired tone in her voice The queen didn't look Impressed " You failed me!" she snapped "And what about you Gemini?" "I definatly would, Humanity sucks, Fascinating? Yeah right!" She replied "Well its settled, Gemini your to be the next queen" Myrrah said triumply Dangerous reminder "Argh!" Damon Baird groaned "You nearly busted my fucking leg!" "Chill Bairdy!" shouted Cole with a big massive grin as he kicked the football around the small locker room "THIS IS THE ONLY TIME WE GET A CHANCE TO BREAK OUR LEGS BABY!" "ARGH! THATS IT COLE I OFFICIALLY HATE BALLS" Baird shouted even louder "Well thats a darn shame since you got two attached to ya!" Cole replied with a big grin still on his face Suddenly the door opened and a latino man entered the room along with another man with a bandanna. The miniture football hit the man with the bandanna hard on the shin. "Argh! fuck cole!" he yelled "COME ON MARCUS! THIS IS WHAT THRASHBALL IS ABOUT!" Bellowed the african-american "Yeah but do I look like I fucking play thrashball!" Marcus yelled back "Dom does us a favor and stop laughing" "Chill man your making me piss my pants" Dom laughed "Anyway I heared we got another bloody mission" Baird groaned as his wiped the sweat out of his blonde hair "Yeah about that, they reckon they found another hiding place where the Queen is hiding along with her new army" Marcus replied, Everyone groaned "Aw shit man, we gotta go there and do somat right?" Cole sighed "Yup from the sounds of it" Dom replied "Well lifes shit!" The blonde groaned "Is for you" everyone said in unison Baird groaned even louder whilst everyone else laughed, Marcus opened his locker door and took out a towel, Dom done the same and they both headed off to the showers. Mount Brumak "Fenix! I've been looking for you!" General Hoffman bellowed over the helicopters noise "You and your team will be dropped off at Mount Brumak!" "Mount Brumak?!" Cole shouted confused "They Named it that because there are loads of Brumaks found there!" Dom shouted his reply back at the african-american "Riiiight!" Cole shouted still confused "Also according to reports the Locust Queen is handing her throne down to one of her two daughters, apparently she dying but we dont know what from, we want you to investigate what she's planning and help us deploy our men down there once to find out and found a place to deploy them!" Hoffman continued "Dying!?" Marcus yelled now confused like Cole "Yep, You will be joined by Anya on your way there, I can't abroad because I need to accompany another team,". At that moment a blonde woman came out of the King Raven and joined the men. She and Marcus glanced at each other. Everything seemed to went quiet to them. Everyone except for Hoffman noticed this. Suddenly Dom nudged Marcus, Marcus looked at him of which Dom nodded towards Baird making mocking kisses at them. Marcus and Anya glared at him, Baird gently clasped his hand on his mouth trying to stifle his laughter. Cole nudged Baird and he instantly controlled himself. " Anya will contact you through JACK,Right good luck boys!" Hoffman finally yelled. Delta got onto the helicopter, Marcus helped Anya get on board. The helicopter ascended into the sky, Cole held his head in his giant hands and rested on his knees trying not to throw up, Baird sat on the seat farthest away from him, And Dom,Marcus and Anya hoped Cole aimed his sick at Baird and not at them. Anya sat between Dom and Marcus, She wasn't keen on flying. She slipped her hand into Marcus. He gently gripped her hand and they both look at each other, Both smiling then looked away trying to hide it from the others. Everything was quiet except for "chop chop chop!" of the helicopter. They flew over destroyed cities and burnt countrysides. Finally they landed on a mountain. Delta jumped off the King Raven and bid farewell to Anya. They watched the Helicopter set off. JACK uncloaked himself and a screen came out of him with Anya on the screen. "Alright, there should be a cave North of you, just be careful, we're not sure what happend to the Brumaks that live here but just be careful ok?" She said "Alright Anya, Delta out" Marcus replied. The men walked towards the direction of which the cave was to be. And it wasn't long till Baird muttered something about food and a hot shower. Strange conversation It wasn't long before the men got tired of walking, Their heavy armor is weighing them all down, Marcus wiped the sweat of his forehead just under his bandanna, It was beggining to make his head itch, so marcus took it off, swiped all of the sweat and scratch his head, He then place it back on and continued walking. "God! how long have we got left?" Baird grumbled "I say around 15 years left" Dom replied grinning Baird groaned he was beggining to get irritated and like Marcus get itches from where his goggles are resting on his head. "MAN DA COLE TRAIN CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!" Cole bellowed "Well the Cole train is forgetting that everyone here can stand this any longer" Marcus replied irritably "Anyway whats with the queen and her so called daughters?" Dom asked "Don't know, I dont think anyone does at the moment, but with the queen dying it could mean the end of the war, her daughters might not know how to fight like her, But thats just wishful thinking" Marcus growled his answer Dom chuckled "I hope its true, I'm sick of the goddamn war, but even if it ends I will always hate them for what they done to Mar..." He trailed off, Suddenly all of the men quickly hid behind some rocks, In front of them were 2 locust guards talking they were standing in the way of the cave entrance they were looking for, Baird went to get his sniper out but Marcus stopped him. The men listened carefully to the conversation. "Princessssss Venusss isss not going to follow her motherrr footstepssss" said one "I heeeeard princesssss Gemini isss abouuut tooo be queeen" The other hissed its reply "Gemini vowed ssssshe will continue thissss war until we get power and victoriousss, The coronation will bee tomorrow, The queen wantsss to see it before ssssshe diesssss" There was a gunfire, Marcus and Dom killed the guards, The men came out and checked the bodies, They have heared enough. They silently dragged the bodies behind a bunch of rocks, In case any other locust came by and suspected the Gears have found out about their new city. "What was that about man?" Cole asked Marcus "Well now we know that the queens dying and this Gemini is to be next queen, and this Venus is refusing to do something I believe is to continue the war" Marcus answered quietly. The men looked at the two dead guards bodies then walked into the cave entrance. Religious values The men couldn't believe how long the stairwell was Cole was complaining the whole way through which annoyed the rest of the Delta squad "Awww MAN! The Cole train don't like long staircases!" He bellowed "Yeah and the Cole train won't like my fist in a minute" Marcus retorted They continued. Down, Down and Down the what seemed like a never ending stair case. "God we're like almost heading to wonderland!" Baird groaned "Hey Bairdy baby! Lets have a race down!" "Yeah... fucking lets" Baird replied sarcastically "Yeah, first one down gets to have a nice warm shower when we get back" Marcus added "Yeah and erm... Anya" Dom grinned Marcus glared at him unamused, whilst the others tried to stifle their laughter. "Ok! It's on!" All of the men lined up on the smooth stoned stairs in a line ready to race down. "THREE! TWO!" they all bellowed "ONE!" Cole screamed. Only Cole ran down whilst the others carried on walking instead of running "Best way to get rid of the twat" Baird grinned They laughed but were soon stopped when they heared Cole fall down the stairs and a groan. "COLE!" they all yelled as they raced down to see cole at the bottom, He had landed on two Locust guards and had knocked them out with his weight, Cole was perfectly fine "WOO! I Won" He said grinning "Well done" Dom told him The men looked around the room they were in, In front of them was a huge corridor in front was another set of stairs. Dom and Baird broke the necks of the two guards that Cole knocked out. Suddenly there was a loud chanting sound that came from the two doors on their right. All of the men became quiet, They slowly walked to the two partially opened doors. Inside there was a Locust Kantus priest chanting along with a Locust crowd that stood in front of him there was an aisle in between the crowd a female locust figure was walking slowly through. "Is it the coronation?" Dom whispered to Marcus "Nah, the guards said it would be tomorrow" Marcus quietly replied "A wedding?" Dom asked again There was a pause "Nah don't look like it either" The Locust woman was wearing a red dress that matches her skin tone she wore a red veil that trailed behind her dress. She finally stood before the Kantus priest then knelt before him. The priest screeched another Kantus came out carrying a bowl with water. He placed the bowl in front of the female then knelt down and lifted her veil. The first priest then grabbed a small cloth soaked it in the water and dabbed it gently on her face, The priest then dropped the cloth into the water, only instead of water, Powder jumped out. The first priest then screeched again in his hand was a braclet that came out of nowhere into his hand, He placed it round her wrist, And at the moment the whole room chanted. The female figure finally stood up and walked into the direction where the Delta squad stood. She didn't noticed them when she came into the same room. She shut the doors behind her and slowly paused before sighing and walking towards the stairs opposite the ones the men came down, Marcus signalled the men to follow. They silently followed her making sure that no other locust were behind them. Category:Fanfiction